Querida Hermana
by Lizzie Taisho-Friki
Summary: Después de catorce años sin pisar este oscuro y triste lugar ha llegado tu hora de enfrentar las culpas de tu pasado. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para DarkPotterMalfoy


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y su universo tan magico y alocado le pertenece a J.K Rowling_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_ Este fic es un regalo para **DarkPotterMalfoy** del reto del Amigo Invisible, espero que lo disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

* * *

**_°-Querida Hermana-°_**

* * *

_"Me gustaría un fic que trate sobre los sentimientos de Albus Dumbledore cada vez que visita la tumba de su hermana Ariana"_

* * *

Tomas un respiro y tratas de calmarte a ti mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que no pones un pie en este lugar.

La tristeza y la oscuridad que lo albergan te abruman, pero siempre has sabido que tarde o temprano debías volver a este sitio que te atosigaba con todas las culpas y recuerdos que lo envuelven. Visualizas con lentitud la hermosa y solitaria luna que se desliza por un oscuro y tormentoso cielo, bajas un poco la vista y te encuentras con tu tormento; hojas secas y muertas regadas por el piso, una reja vieja y oxidada que tiene más años que tú en la tierra, y un poco mas después de la reja están esas piedras lisas y talladas que causan tus miedos, sigues tratando de contemplar el paisaje para perder el tiempo, pero después te dices a ti mismo que debes ser fuerte y poder pasar por esa reja.

Te quedas parado en la entrada y tomas de nuevo aire mientras ves la reja con un poco de miedo. Después de un rato tomas toda esa valentía Gryffindor que aclamas tener y tomas esa vieja y oxidada reja de metal y la abres solo un poco para deslizarte a través de ella antes de que rechine y alguien de la iglesia note tu presencia.

Aprietas con fuerza tu abrigo para que el frió viento del otoño no entre en tu túnica mientras caminas, tu vista va pasando de reojo por cada nombre grabado en las distintas piedras, algunos conocidos, otros no tanto, pero igualmente el dolor y la tristeza que están regadas en estas tumbas te pesa.

Porque sí; tú, Albus Dumbledore, estás en un cementerio. Para ser más específicos, el cementerio del Valle Godric.

A cada paso que das el dolor se apodera de tu corazón y las culpas del pasado se convierten en un pensamiento permanente. Puedes recordar todos los detalles de su hermoso rostro, esas pequeñísimas pecas que a simple vista eran invisibles, esos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los tuyos y esa encantadora sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a la vida misma.

Llega un momento en que los recuerdos de tu pasado con tu pequeña hermana te dominan y los pasos paran. Te quedas ahí viendo al lúgubre horizonte de una noche otoñal, mientras unas imágenes totalmente diferentes albergan y atormentan tu mente.

Si cierras los ojos puedes recordar cómo se sentía la tersa y blanca piel de su rostro bajo tus manos. Si los cierras un poco más fuerte, casi tienes al alcance de tu mano tus sentimientos al ver ese hermoso sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas cuando ella, de pequeña, se escabullía de tu madre y se quedaba mucho tiempo en el patio, observando la nieve caer con lentitud.

Pero después de un tiempo esos hermosos recuerdos de la niñez de tu amada hermana son manchados por la memoria de tu obsesión y tu ansia de poder. Tratas de borrar eso de tu conciencia, pero no puedes lograr lo que hace muchos años llevas intentando, aunque puedes traer el recuerdo de tu hermana y esconder en lo más oscuro de tu mente esa horrible memoria.

Abres los ojos y sientes ganas de llorar y lamentarte, pero continúas tu camino sin quitar su inocente imagen de tu mente.

Mientras caminas sientes cómo cada paso es más difícil, y descubres que, internamente, deseas irte pronto y dejar que la rutina diaria ensombrezca y esconda cada cicatriz que en tu corazón se encuentra debido a la pérdida de tu hermana. Sientes la necesidad de tenerla entre tus brazos y no dejarla ir, pero bien sabes que eso es imposible y que de la muerte ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuando llegas a tu destino, la nostalgia y el dolor se arremolinan en ti. Lees con pesadez las palabras que tu mente tiene grabadas con fuego desde hace más de catorce años.

_KENDRA DUMBLEDORE_

_NACIDA EL 17 DE AGOSTO DE __1851 _

_MURIÓ EL 3 DE JULIO 1899 _

___._

___ARIANA DUMBLEDORE_

_____NACIDA_ EL 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1885

_MURIÓ EL 29 DE AGOSTO DE 1899_

_**"Donde esté tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón"**_

Después de leer las inscripciones en la tumba, te repites las últimas palabras y nuevos recuerdos te inundan. Viajas unos años atrás en tu mente y te encuentras en el húmedo verano de 1899 junto a tu hermano y unos pocos vecinos.

Puedes ver cómo estabas grabando con cuidado esas últimas palabras, te ves rodeado de esas personas, pero en tu corazón te sientes solo y culpable, ya que solo deseabas que_ El_ estuviera junto a ti en ese momento difícil, y a pesar de que esa persona era la peor que se podía presentar ahí, era la que más deseabas.

Y cuando finalizas el grabado, varios te miran un poco raro debido al inusual mensaje. Realmente no te importó, ya que realmente no le prestabas mucha atención a las personas en ese momento, pero por sobre todo este mensaje estaba dirigido especialmente para ti, ya que es un recordatorio permanente para que no olvides donde está tu corazón y tus lealtades.

Tu mayor tesoro y anhelo cuando eras joven eran el poder y la fama, y entonces llegó Gellert con sus innovadoras ideas y en ellas pudiste ver lo que siempre quisiste.

El reconocimiento y el poder.

Y como bono, el poder de desentenderte de tu familia si revivías a tu madre.

Pero muy tarde te diste cuenta de los oscuros y codiciosos eran tus deseos. Y en ese momento, en el funeral, finalmente entiendes que el mayor tesoro que alguna vez habías tenido era el amor incondicional de tus hermanos. Pero ya era muy tarde cuando lo descubriste, ya que tu hermano te odiaba y tu hermana era solo un frió e inmóvil cadáver.

Lo habías perdido todo en un solo minuto y no había día en el que no te arrepintieras de tus decisiones.

Sales de ese agujero negro que es tu mente y contemplas la tumba sin ningún pensamiento pasando por tu mente. Vas recorriendo lentamente el nombre de tu hermana y recuerdas cómo ella te sonreía antes del accidente con los muggles.

Recuerdas cómo se metía los dedos entre los huecos de sus dientes faltantes y te preguntaba con confusión si ya le habían crecido mientras sus pequeñas manitas se mantenían en el borde de sus labios.

Cierras los ojos de nuevo y durante un momento añoras volver a ser un niño, deseas disfrutar de la alegría de tus hermanos, pero por sobretodo quieres poder evitar el accidente de Ariana con los muggles.

Durante un segundo puedes escuchar como susurran "Albus" en tus oídos con una dulce y femenina voz, rápidamente abres los ojos y buscas a la causante de tu sobresalto.

Pero te das cuenta que estás solo y te regañas a ti mismo por estar alucinando. Por un momento un pensamiento muy alocado se instala en tu mente, pero rápidamente tú lo descartas.

—_Es imposible… No… Estoy alucinando… Ariana… No._

Te sigues diciendo a ti mismo que no es posible, pero aun no descartas el pensamiento de tu mente. Durante un segundo crees verla parada en medio de todas esas tumbas con su vestido azul favorito.

Ella se ve sonriendo mientras juega con su melena rubia, que es mecida por el frío viento de otoño. Ella te mira con esos brillantes e impresionantes ojos azules y sonríe más amplio. Ariana empieza a dar vueltas en el lugar, ríe y tu no puedes creer lo que ves. La has añorado tanto que cuando se muestra frente a tus ojos te quedas en un completo shock.

Te dedica una reverencia y se desvanece. Sacudes la cabeza y te dices que debes dormir un poco más.

Pones en el suelo unos hermosos lirios blancos que se encontraban en tu mano desde el inicio, pero en ningún momento le prestaste atención a tu agarre en sus tallos. Te alejas unos pasos, pero te detienes durante un segundo y admiras el nombre de tu hermana.

Dejas que su hermosa e inocente imagen te aborde una última vez y finalmente sonríes con tristeza y te alejas definitivamente.

Aun cuando la culpa te cala y te carcome poco a poco, no dejas de sonreír y solo lo haces por ella que a pesar de las miserables formas de vida en las que se encontraba cuando vivía mostraba día a día una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente cierras la reja del cementerio dejas que un suspiro se escape de tus labios y te dejas desvanecer por la incómoda magia de la aparición en busca de tu próximo destino.

* * *

_**Espero que los disfrutes.**_

_**Me despido.**_

_**Lizzie Taisho.**_

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
